Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons
TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = |previous = A Tale of Two Stans |next = The Stanchurian Candidate }} "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" is the 13th episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the thirty-third overall. It premiered on August 3, 2015. Official overview Dipper finds an unlikely friend to join him with his newest obsession, a board game called “Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.” Synopsis The episode begins with everyone having a lazy Tuesday. Right after Grunkle Stan makes a comment about how it's nice to have a non-eventful day for once, Ford appears and wrestles with a green octopus creature called the Cycloptopus to the admiration of Dipper and disgust of the others. Ford takes care of the creature, and Dipper approaches Ford, asking him if he can spend time with Ford in the basement. However, Ford denies his request. Dipper is disappointed, although Mabel is excited, since the season finale of Duck-tective is airing on Friday. While Mabel prepares for the airing of Duck-tective, Dipper introduces Mabel to his favorite board game, Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. Mabel is drawn to it by the unicorn and "hot elf" on the box of the game, but is bored by it when Dipper explains the laborious process of actually playing. Soos walks by and Mabel tells Dipper to play with him instead. However, Soos doesn't like paper-and-pen games such as Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons, and dresses up in cardboard with other people around the town for his roleplaying, leaving Dipper with no one to play with. Dipper goes out back and tries to play with Gompers, but Gompers ends up chewing on the 38-sided die needed to play the game. Dipper wrestles it out of Gompers' mouth, but the die lands under the wood of the Mystery Shack. Dipper goes to get it, but the ground gives way and he falls into the basement, freeing the Cycloctopus accidentally. Ford walks by and begins to reprimand Dipper, but stops when he sees the 38-sided die Dipper has with him. Ford tells Dipper that he used to love playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons as well, and shows Dipper something he recovered from between dimensions - an Infinity sided dice that can do anything depending on what it rolls. Dipper and Ford play Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons for quite some time, their game stretching across the basement and spilling out into the TV room, interrupting Stan, Mabel, and Grenda, who are about to watch the Duck-tective episode. Stan and Ford have a lengthy argument about who should have the room, which ends when Stan grabs Ford's pouch containing some die and causes all the die inside to tumble across the ground, including the infinity sided dice, which zaps the box of Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons, summoning Probabilitor the Annoying and several other figures in real life. Probabilitor captures Dipper and Ford in order to eat their brains and gain their intelligence. Stan, Mabel, and Grenda decide to go on a quest to rescue them. They make their way through the forest and find Dipper and Ford tied to a tree. Probabilitor prepares the cauldron where the two will be cooked, but Mabel distracts Probabilitor before he can actually cook Dipper and Ford. Probabilitor decides to challenge Stan, Mabel, and Grenda to a match of Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons: Real Life Edition, where the characters are Dipper, Ford, and the enemies Probabilitor summons and the game is a holographic battlefield. Stan and Mabel are enticed into playing the game when they learn it not only relies on math, but on luck and imagination. Stan and Mabel think of cool weapons for Dipper and Ford to have, which they use to defeat Probabilitor's minions. In the end, only a one-in-thirty-eight chance roll from the 38-sided die (rigged by Stan) can defeat the Impossibeast, the most vile of Probabilitor's creatures. Afterwards, the game set and the characters disappear. Everyone decides to watch the second airing of the Duck-tective episode, where it is revealed that Duck-tective has been mortally wounded by his twin brother. No one is surprised at the twist ending. Ford takes Dipper into the basement again and tells him he can visit whenever he likes. He keeps the Infinity sided dice and locks it in a glass cabinet and tells Dipper he can use it when needed. He also shows him something behind a curtain - the wreckage of the Universe Portal. Ford has dismantled the Portal and reveals why he was angry at Stan for reactivating it - it has created a transdimensional rift that could lead to unknown horrors. Ford was able to contain it since it is a small rift, but there is no telling what could happen. The episode ends with Ford asking Dipper not tell anyone about the rift, even Mabel. Ford seals the rift away in a sliding cabinet. After the credits, Soos, Toby Determined, Blubs and Durland are roleplaying, but Durland has an insightful epiphany about the nature of human life. The others remind him of his place as a fortress, but Toby is kidnapped by a griffIn. No one wants to go rescue him. Credits * Written by: ** Matt Chapman ** Josh Weinstein ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Stephen Sandoval * Storyboarded by: ** Emmy Cicierega ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos ** Vaughn Tada *'Additional Written Material by:' **Zach Paez * With the Voice Talents of ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel ** Jason Ritter as Dipper ** Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland ** Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs ** Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined ** Carl Faruolo as Grenda ** J.K. Simmons as Ford ** Al Yankovic as Probabilitor * Additional voices ** Jeff Bennett ** Matt Chapman ** Alex Hirsch - Mayor Befufftlefumpter ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Probabilitizzle ** Fred Tatasciore * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations * Soos engages in fantasy roleplay. * Grenda watches Duck-tective. * Grenda can play the lute. * Grenda hates graph paper. * Duck-tective has a twin brother. * Dipper enjoys playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. Series continuity * Ford was seen next to Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons in the previous episode. * The board game was made by Ballway Games, the same company that made Tumbleweed Terror, as seen in "Bottomless Pit!." * Duck-tective is mentioned again. * Ford has disassembled the Universe Portal since it created a transdimensional rift. Trivia * Alex Hirsch posted a script excerpt of Mabel munching on cheese boodles from this episode as a sneak peek. * Many of the symbols on the Bill CIpher Wheel appear on the infinity sided dice, such as the question mark, the llama, the pine tree, the glasses, and the symbol on Stan's fez. * This is the first time Grenda appears without Candy, not counting the latter's off-screen lines in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." * When told That he can't help Ford with the portal Dipper makes the same facial expression as Pacifica in Northwest Mansion Mystery while she was being scorned by Dipper. Cryptograms * The cryptogram in the end credits is VXFQLKB-AYRTHHEJ, which after being decoded with the Vigenere key RADMASTER, translates to EXCELSI-WHATEVER. * The cryptogram in the episode's end page is 18-3-10 23-10-20 17-23-11-19-5 23-6-19 17-6-19-23-4 20-15-5-4-6-23-21-4-15-9-10-15 22-3-4 5-11-23-12-12 4-6-15-10-17-5 21-23-10 16-23-2-19 21-16-23-15-10 6-19-23-21-4-15-9-10-5 which when decoded says, FUN AND GAMES ARE GREAT DISTRACTIONS BUT SMALL THINGS CAN HAVE CHAIN REACTIONS. Category:Season 2 episodes